During FY2011 approximately 28 studies were conducted for 4 principal investigators in support of NTP research, and approximately 89 studies were conducted for 5 principal investigators in support of DIR research (LRB). These studies were conducted in support of research for approximately 13 post-docs, graduate students and other non-PI investigators. During FY2011, 1873 animals (~20 mouse strains and 3 rat strains) were received and maintained at the Inhalation facility for these studies. Most of these animals were purchased using contract funds. A number of genetically-modified mouse strains were received from sources (Duke, NICHD, UNC) that are not accepted at the main campus animal facility. In addition animal breeding colonies were set up for 4 strains of genetically-modified mice from unapproved sources. Animals were treated with approximately 13 different chemical agents (ovalbumin, , ozone, hyperoxia, 2,3-butanedione, acetoin, 2,3-pentanedione, benzene, indium phosphide, indium-tin-oxide, bafilomycin A1, hypercapnic gases, methacholine, cigarette smoke), and approximately 7 biological compounds (lipopolysaccharide, cancer stem cells, dendritic cells, diphtheria toxin, hyaluronan binding protein, liposomes, house dust extract). Chemicals and biological agents were administered by whole-body inhalation, nose-only inhalation, intratracheal instillation, oropharyngeal aspiration, intraperitoneal injection, and intrapleural injection. In addition to animal maintenance and treatment, technicians also performed necropsies, collected bronchoalveolar fluid, and tissues for histopathology or molecular analysis, conducted protein and LDH analyses and evaluated pulmonary function using the Flexivent system.